


Under Deep Water 深水之下

by Dreamer1230



Series: 《星際旅行團》〈副標題：哪裡危險哪裡去！〉 [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1230/pseuds/Dreamer1230
Summary: 冒險X科幻一份沉入海底的資料、在地球重聚的朋友、突如其來的危險，和不可預測的深海......也許，沉睡在深處的秘密就不應該被揭開---作者的話：謝謝你看文，這是一個由作者的夢發想出來的自創小說，希望你可以享受他。





	1. 楔子

由於不斷的污染和破壞，地球上的環境變得越來越無法生存，許多物種都消失，人們為了生存，將"諾亞方舟計劃"進一步發展，不只是在地球上保存生物的基因，還要利用科技在外太空尋找人類可居住的星球。  
在一次地球上歷史性大災難發生後，除了逃到國際太空站的倖存者以外無人生還，倖存者們在一番努力後找到了可供人類生存的星球，也就是現在的主星－克卜勒星，在高科技的發展下，倖存的人類建立了自己的"星鏈"。  
星鏈的概念就是以克卜勒星球為主要人類居住生存的星球，其餘的星球為可利用的資源星球。  
在經歷了幾乎要滅絕種族的災難後，人們不再分別彼此，再也沒有國家或種族......，大家都是命運共同體，只有一個議會作為政府。而為了讓大家更像一家人，議會決定了一系列的規劃來達成這個目的，像是要拿掉姓氏，用職位名稱取代原本姓氏所在的位子、統一語言......。  
由於科技的進步，因此有些渴望回到地球的人提出了整治地球的想法，在議會的討論、科學家的努力和人民的期盼下，地球已經變回一顆可居住的行星，但由於當初氣候的變化，地球上兩極的冰融化，海平面上升，許多地方被淹沒，生物經歷了演化，，變得危險，因此被列為管制區，只有通過政府生存考驗才可居住。像是經過五年以上，頂尖訓練，擁有"拓荒者"身分的，就可以獲得居住在地球的資格。

這個故事，就是屬於發生在地球上的拓荒者的故事......。


	2. 晚歸

偌大的實驗室中，只有一名身穿白色實驗袍綁著馬尾的女子坐在顯微鏡前專注的看著微小世界的變化，不時做些細微的調整，一旁的電腦螢幕顯示的是一個複雜的化學結構，右下方的時間顯示著時間已經接近午夜。在忙了一會兒後，她敲下在顯微鏡旁藍色的鈕，一陣機器運作的嗡嗡聲後顯微鏡下的畫面就被列印出來。女子起身將圖拿起時卻發現多了幾張紙，稍微瀏覽過後，皺著眉頭重新坐下，再重新仔細的看一遍。

嗶－嗶－！兩聲短促音響起，實驗室的門隨之悄悄的滑開。

「你知道你差點遲到嗎？就一定要踩在點上？」女子頭也不抬的說道，在翻過一頁時抬眼盯著站在門邊，正玩弄著ID識別證的Andrea Supervisor。

「我以為，你知道我才剛從會議中脫身？Sibyl Doctor？」Andrea將卡片收起，快步走向因為不滿意回答而抬頭起來瞪著自己的Sibyl Doctor。

「在看什麼？看得眉頭都皺起來了，小心留下皺紋，然後看起來比妳姐還老。」Andrea開玩笑地說

「要妳管！叫妳過來的重點不是這個啦！妳上次問我的那個新型的PT-1201藥水，主要是在壓力快速增減時緩解不適症狀用的，畢竟現在的潛水服已經可以防止潛水夫病的發生了，只是會不舒服好一陣子，而這個藥是用短暫的神經訊號阻隔來達成舒緩不適，但可舒緩的程度比舊的小很多。」Sibyl從實驗桌上的瓶瓶罐罐中挑出一個蓋著蓋子裝著藍綠色藥水的試管。

「但是舊的是利用強制睡眠來撐過不適期，而且要有人觸碰才會醒過來，有一定的風險。」遲疑了一會Andrea問：「那妳能不能研發出這兩種的混合版？」

「妳是說暫時阻隔神經訊號傳導並保留舊的藥效強度？不，我不行，但我可以做到控制睡眠長度且增強緩解程度。」說著，Sibyl從另一處擺放藥劑的地方拿出一個樣本瓶，裡面裝著透明的綠色藥水。Andrea小心翼翼的接過來，對著光源轉動細看。

「妳再看也看不出什麼名堂啦！」Sibyl將樣本瓶從正在看著藥水思考的Andrea手中抽回來收好。

「齁呦！要不是我當初被調任Poseidon部門的行動小組組長，說不定我就是研發組組長了！」Andrea不甘心的反駁。

「是，是，是。但妳當初就是被調走了，所以這東西還是交給專業的來吧。」Sibyl毫不客氣的補上一刀，隨後將話題轉了個方向「妳剛剛說妳從會議上回來，什麼會議？」

「土星會議。不然還會有什麼會議會讓我這麼晚回來？」Andrea低聲抱怨著「那群傢伙堅持要面對面討論，不用視訊會議。害我還要去土星中繼太空站開會。就為了一場會議！」

「那他們有告訴你－」

「緊急任務？」Andrea打斷Doctor的話「對，他們有和我們地球的三個管理者討論。」

「哦，三個？另外兩個這次是誰去？聽說他們有換領導？」

「不，只有一個，地面的Hades部門是Eartha，而空中的Zeus部門還一樣是Gavin。」

「Eartha Supervisor？」

「嗯，她是新的。妳認識？」

「不，不認識，但有聽過。為什麼要三方，目標所在的區域不是確定沉入海底的嗎？我還收到要大量製作對付螫絨團藥劑的指令。」

「妳拿到任務資料了？看來議會真的很堅持，一定要拿到目標啊。這麼快就－」

嗡～，突然傳來震動的聲音

「您有一則來自Beryl Linguist的訊息」來自Echo系統的語音提示音隨即提醒

「妳姐傳訊息來叫妳回家吃宵夜了吧？剩下的開會時再說，一起走？」Andrea整理一下衣服，挑眉看向Sibyl

「嗯，再等我幾分鐘，我收尾。」

待將實驗室收拾整理好後，兩人一起走出水域Poseidon部門的基地大門，大門的管理系統立刻給出反應

「晚安，Supervisor和Doctor」

「晚安」Andrea回答後抬頭望向繁星點點的天空「啊…好美，天蠍座升起來了。」

Sibyl瞥了走在身邊的人一眼「這些星星不是每天都在看嗎？」

「嗯，可是每次看到還是會覺得很令人驚嘆。」

沉默降臨，如夜色般包圍著並肩行走的兩人。直至Sibyl Doctor的家門前，兩人面對面靜靜地站著，在Beryl Linguist開門迎接自己妹妹的剎那，

「我會在後天召開關於這次任務的會議，妳和妳姐請務必要出席，更詳細的資訊我會傳給妳。晚安啦，兩位。」Andrea突然開口留下這句話後點點頭便轉身離開。

「嗯，晚安。」Sibyl轉身便看到自己的姐姐滿臉疑惑的站在門口  
Sibyl看了自家大姊一眼，便無奈的嘆了口氣然後邊搖頭邊走進家門。

「先進去我再和你解釋啦！」Sibyl擠過Beryl順手將門帶上時說。


	3. 再見面

Andrea回到家，還沒來得及做任何事就先進書房，為了聯絡一個人，她必須尋找一本書，一本特定的書，一本因為太久而忘記書名的特別的書。  
終於，在將幾乎全部的書都抽出來後，找到了已經被擠到書櫃後的目標！  
Andrea將十分破舊的《漫遊宇宙指南(第三版)》小心拿出放置在書桌上，緩緩坐下，靜默幾秒後才伸手翻開封面，扉頁上印刷的歌德字體寫著“文祥、月嵐、落顏、鈺青&楠棱 五人合著”再下一頁原本全白的空頁則是龍飛鳳舞的被人寫上“致 永恆不變的友誼”，她笑了，年少時是多麼的輕狂和無知，不知道，沒有什麼是永恆不變的。當時說好的，要保持聯絡，現在因為各自的工作性質和繁忙有多久沒有任何音訊了呢？看著當年每個人自己取的筆名，遙想著當年，完成這本書之後呢？  
鈺青和楠棱就是Beryl Linguist和Sibyl Doctor姐妹，而落顏成為了護理師Astrid Therapist，月嵐則是自己，他們四個人都進入了政府機關工作，偶爾會因為工作才有機會再聯絡上，像是Sibyl就是因為來接自己原本的位子、Beryl則是語言學家來地球進行資訊翻譯，自己和她們才會常常遇到。

至於那個人......筆名文祥的，在旅行結束，應邀寫完了這本旅遊指南後，則以自己沒辦法忍受一直停留在一個地方的理由，婉拒了政府提出的邀請，而繼續旅行在太空中，有著被眾人所賦予「星鏈第一神槍手」稱號的旅行者－Edward Traveler，或者你會聽過他更響亮的稱呼－星際游俠。

也許，是時候將五個人再次團聚在一起了，有鑑於這次任務的特殊性。  
Andrea將翻到最後一頁，那裡寫著每個人的聯絡編碼(註1)。  
【嗯，Astrid Therapist可以不用通知，她明天就會和因為這次任務所特派的醫療團隊過來地球了。】這麼想著繼續找著那難找的麻煩人物之聯絡編碼。  
「啊哈！我看看，先發個訊息給他好了。」手邊動作邊自言自語著

[１２個小時後，我們在土星的庫柏太空站上墨菲博物館門口見面。方便的話請來一趟，不方便的話亦請過來。有刺激的事情。－月嵐]

「訊息發送成功」系統反饋「發送時間00：30」

對方已讀，訊息在螢幕上顯示著。

Andrea捲起袖子，深呼吸了一口氣後開始整理任務資料和開會討論事項。

～～～～～～～～

08：30，離約定時間４個小時  
「啊！竟然已經這麼晚了！」Andrea在醒來看到時間時大叫，由於準備資料準備的太「晚」而因此睡到八點半才起床，所幸在一陣匆忙梳洗整理後總算趕上了在２個小時的旅程後會抵達庫柏太空站的特快交通飛船。  
此時離約定時間還有３個小時。

～～～

當Andrea趕到墨菲博物館門口時，還剩下30分鐘，在附近的攤販買了個熱狗堡當早午餐，便坐在門口附近的長椅上，觀察著周遭的人。

～

【遲到了30分鐘！】他們同時想著

【可惡！】他想著，一邊加快了腳步

【該死的，他不是看到了嗎？怎麼還沒來？還是出了什麼事？】她想

「對不起！我睡過頭了！」就在Edward看到Andrea的瞬間喊到，結果不小心撞上了一個戴著鴨舌帽的少年。

「抱歉！」兩人同時說了一聲後，匆匆趕往各自的目的地。

Edward看著少年離開再回過頭看向長椅時，卻發現那人已經站在面前怒氣沖沖的看著他了。  
Andrea看著眼前穿著深藍色長袖襯衫，外面加一件黑色長版旅行大衣再配上咖啡色長褲，背著大大的帆布背包，頭髮微亂的男子。

「理由？」

「我一收到訊息就馬上從奧特星雲趕回來了，但因為太累，睡過頭了，抱歉。」

「好吧，可接受。」Andrea理解的點點頭，畢竟奧特星雲確實很遠

「妳說有刺激的，在哪裡？是什麼事？」Edward馬上期待的問

「先到地球吧，我再和你解釋。10分鐘後就有一班交通飛船，錯過了就要再等４個小時了。」Andrea在說話的同時邁開步伐往運輸站前進

他們隨即趕往交通站，順利的上了飛船，因為不是特快所以要３個半小時才會抵達地球，坐好後Edward便說他要睡一覺，要Andrea到了再叫他。  
飛船劃過恆星閃耀的太空，因為視覺殘留而在仰望者的眼裡留下一條銀線，往地球而去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註1：聯絡編碼，就是星鏈所使用的，類似於現在聯絡地址或通訊軟體的ID。
> 
>  
> 
> ───  
> 我有化用兩部影視作品，有人看得出來嗎？


	4. 意外

Edward張開了眼睛，醒了過來，卻發現自己正躺在凍眠艙中，他推開艙頂，坐起身之後，有一個長的像Sibyl的人但留著到腰的長頭髮，Sibyl的卻沒有那麼長，正在做記錄。那個長的像Sibyl的女人問Edward說能量是否穩定，Edward就聽到自己說相比之前有比較好了，但是電波（小雜訊）依然在。接著女人帶著Edward去看一個在綠色實驗瓶中沈睡的身體，女人摸著瓶子說只要再修改一下Edward的靈魂就可以輸入，進而控制那身體了。然後這時Edward才看看自己的雙手，意識到自己正被困在機械身體裡頭。  
【這不是自己的身體！】Edward驚恐的想。  
他望向女人在摸的瓶子，驚悚的發現瓶子旁還有一排瓶子，瓶子裡裝的有Andrea、Astrid、Beryl和Sibyl......許多他認識的人。  
那女人將手搭在他的機械身體的開關上，笑笑地說Edward發現了他不該發現的秘密呢，所以要把他的機械身體關機，讓他永遠困在機械裡，隨著女人的話語，他的視野隨之暗了下去......

<<<~~~>>>

Edward醒了，但他仍然閉著眼睛感受環境。  
消毒水的味道飄散在空氣中，蓋在身上的被子很暖和，儀器傳來的嗶嗶聲隨著心跳而響，耳邊有著淺淺的呼吸聲告訴自己有人。  
Edward有點驚慌地再次睜開眼睛，發現自己正躺在病床上，Andrea坐在一旁的塑膠椅上打盹，而手裡的小說正悄悄地往地板溜去。

碰！

書本與地面親密接觸的聲音驚醒了睡著的人，睡眼惺忪看向病床，隨後立即清醒。

「啊！你醒了！」Andrea隨手撿起書，走到床邊一邊倒水一邊說「我說啊，很久沒見是一回事，但你也不用一見面就搞這麼一個大驚喜吧？」

【原來是惡夢。】鬆了一口氣的Edward先喝了口Andrea遞過來的水後才出聲問「發生了什麼事？」

「顯然，有人並不希望你來地球，或不想讓你和我們見面，當然也有可能是你得罪了什麼人，雖然我覺得是第一個動機比較合理，但警察覺得兩個皆有可能。你被下毒，然後差點死了。」

「給我講清楚一點！什麼差點死了？」

【嗯～我看到一隻炸毛的貓咪了呢！】Andrea惡趣的想。

「那名在墨菲博物館前撞上你的少年在和你接觸時往你的身體注入毒物，在上了飛船之後，毒物開始作用，我注意到你的呼吸困難，而且叫也較不醒你，所以我叫了隨航的醫護人員，他們說你有心悸，隨後在你的左手腕發現一個非常微小的注射針孔，研判是毒素進入的管道。所幸我們的老朋友Astrid Therapist的醫療太空船在附近，我們馬上請飛船駕駛員聯絡她進行飛船對接工程，好讓你接受治療，你才沒事。」Andrea稍微解釋。

「不然我們的再次見面就會是在你的葬禮上了，如果再晚了那麼幾分鐘。」剛進入病房的Astrid將Andrea的話接著說「你中的毒，它的研發者顯然是個天才，將毛地黃混合鴉片而且能使兩種藥物不互相影響，再加上大劑量注射，對方甚至延長了發作時間和致死率提升。」

「幸好，這種藥之前就有在其他案件裡出現過，所以我有研究，前幾天才有成功的新型解藥被我研發出來。所以Edward快來感謝我吧！」Sibyl帶著一束雛菊花走進病房時說。

「嘿！你都不等我的！我只是去買個吃的你就先走了！」Beryl在病房的門打開，人一走進來就向Sibyl抱怨著。走到床頭邊，將一碗溫熱的粥放在床頭櫃上「我覺得你可能會餓，所以買了粥，Astrid說你醒來沒有噁心想吐就可以吃點東西了。」

「謝謝，所以我多久才能出院？」Traveler略顯著急的問。

「哎呀！有那麼急嗎？你才半天就醒過來，復原的算是快了，還想馬上東奔西跑，這樣對嗎？你是剛從鬼門關附近走一回的人欸！」Astrid顯露出身為Therapist的敬業精神，馬上責備的說，但還是回答了問題「明天早上再做一次檢查，確定沒有殘留毒素和身體無礙後就可以出院了。」

剛剛在Astrid進來後就退出病房的Andrea皺著眉頭回來。

「庫柏太空站的警方找到了那名少年的屍體，他被推出庫柏太空站的保護圈外。他們說會繼續追查，到一定程度時會請出他們最優秀的人手，順帶一提，他是名受訓中的見習拓荒者。」她神情凝重的說出剛剛從庫柏太空站的警方得到的消息。

在一陣壓迫人的沉默後，Edward開口，

「既然他們會繼續調查，那我們就專注於我們的任務上吧！」

「說得也是，反正我們在這裡擔心也沒有用，還不如專注在手邊的任務上。」Beryl附和。

「你就趁臥床的這段時間好好的看這次的任務資料，好好利用時間。」Sibyl調侃地說「反正你現在哪裡也不能去，而精力充沛得閒不住一點也不像差點死的人，那就好好研究資料吧！」

「喏！這次的任務資料。明天下午15：00要開會呀！要記得。」Andrea將載有資料的閱讀器放在Edward的手中。

「哇賽！2017頁的資料！這樣我怎麼看的完！」Edward悶悶不樂的看著頁數。

「慢慢看囉！」Sibyl悠悠哉哉的留下一句話後離開。

其它的人也都陸陸續續的離開了。

「加油哦！別顧著看資料，也要記得休息啊！」最後一個走的Astrid叮嚀完後，也離開了，毫不留情地留下Edward和那2017頁的任務資料。


End file.
